IQ Test
by ShougiKnight
Summary: I can't read this story, its awful. I dont know why you people seem to like it...I will leave it up, but against my will. 5980 oneshot. yaoi. lime/lemony


I don't own Hitman reborn

This is a gift fic for my darling sorella, Angel.

Rated M for a reason

Gokudera was seated on the floor around a table at Yamamoto's house.

"Aargh, why doesn't Juudaime need help from his right hand man? I just want to be useful!" Gokudera was upset because Tsuna had sent him over to Yamamoto's house to help him with homework instead. Of course, Gokudera couldn't say no.

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun, don't be upset," Yamamoto was trying to do the homework on his own while Gokudera let off some steam, but he just ended up tapping his pencil eraser on his bottom lip. He shrugged happily, "Besides, didn't you notice? Tsuna is actually _left_ handed." Yamamoto grinned and laughed.

Gokudera was taken aback, "What? He is?" Gokudera whirled, this threw off his entire purpose! Could his real goal be really to be Tsuna's left hand man? No wonder Yamamoto had never put up a fight to be right hand man. Gokudera's thoughts whirled, Yamamoto was a lot more observant than he had initially thought. Could it be that Yamamoto wasn't an idiot after all?

Suddenly Gokudera's hand shot forward and grabbed Yamamoto's homework off of the table. Ignoring Yamamoto's surprised protest, Gokudera's eyes quickly scanned the paper. Yamamoto had four problems done. Eyes moving quickly, Gokudera checked his math. Yamamoto had gotten numbers one, two and four right. Fine fine, he had some smarts. Gokudera's eyes scanned over the work Yamamoto had recorded for problem three. His eyes widened. Who had taught Yamamoto to carry the sign over to the adjacent side? They hadn't covered that part yet. That wasn't until the end of the year! Sure it was wrong, but it was only because he had made it too complicated. Could it be possible? The idiot wasn't an idiot after all?

He flipped the paper back to Yamamoto's side of the table. Yamamoto just laughed, "What was that for, 'Dera?" Gokudera's mind was going too fast to protest to the nickname, he answered distractedly, "oh, well, you…um got number…three a little wrong" Gokudera trailed off, obviously thinking hard. Yamamoto chuckled, "Oh, thanks 'Dera!"

Yamamoto continued doing his homework while Gokudera mostly just sat, staring intently off into the distance, obviously thinking very hard about something. After an hour of Yamamoto asking occasional questions and receiving distracted answers with not protestation whatsoever, he decided to figure out what was bothering Gokudera.

"Go-okudera-ku-un… wake u-up!" Yamamoto leaned forward, waving a hand in front of Gokudera's face.

Gokudera jumped and suddenly fixed his gaze on Yamamoto's laughing eyes. Before Yamamoto could ask what Gokudera had been thinking about he suddenly felt the front of his shirt being grabbed, being jerked forward and having lips crushed forcefully against his own.

Yamamoto's eyes flew open as wide as they could get. "Wha-a!"

Gokudera growled back, "I am going to find out what's inside that brain of yours." He pulled Yamamoto forward again, this time his teeth scraped against the insides of Yamamoto's lips that were parted out of sheer surprise.

Yamamoto fell back and caught himself on his hands. Since Gokudera's hands were firmly wrapped around the front of his shirt, he also fell forward, landing in Yamamoto's lap, still intent on kissing him thoroughly.

Yamamoto's breath hitched as Gokudera's tongue started tracing circles around his bottom lip. "haa- go-goku-d- wha-," Yamamoto managed to get out; his brain trying to process what had brought this on.

Gokudera's voice was gruff, speaking into Yamamoto's mouth, the vibrations teasing his wet lips. "I must first challenge your brain in order to find its limits. All you have to do is answer my questions. First subject is philosophy. Tell me, what is the purpose of love?" Gokudera's hand suddenly pressed against Yamamoto's thigh, inching closer to the growing bulge in his pants.

"A-ah!" Yamamoto cried out, "T-to be happy!" He didn't trust his voice to a longer answer.

Gokudera's teeth ran along Yamamoto's jawline down to his neck, "So the purpose of love is to find pleasure in life?" Yamamoto barely nodded, not wanting those teeth to stop scraping the skin of his neck. "U-uh h-uh!" Yamamoto let his head fall back, stretching his neck to its full length.

Gokudera slid his tongue back up Yamamoto's neck and gently took his earlobe in between his teeth. "Fine, next question." Yamamoto let out a low groan. Gokudera smirked, "This one will test your knowledge of the arts. What type of music do you prefer to listen to?" Gokudera slid his hand up the rest of the way, finally cupping the bulge in Yamamoto's jeans, one finger tracing circles lightly.

"N-ngh…I-I like Go-Gokude-ra-ah's piano-oh! Songs the best." Yamamoto's face was bright red, his head still lolling back, Gokudera released the ear he had been teasing in surprise. "What? When did you hear me play?" His hand accidentally pressed against Yamamoto's erection making Yamamoto's eyes fly open.

"A-AH! Guh-Goku-dera!" Yamamoto gasped, breathing in sharply. Gokudera smirked, realizing what he was doing and choosing to instead press a little more insistently, "Well? When did you hear me play?"

The pressure behind Yamamoto's eyes was increasing, he closed them and spoke softly, knowing he was going to get in trouble. "Every night, Gokudera sneaks out to practice. I just…" He inhaled slowly, "I j-just wanted to know where you were going, b-but now I follow you almost every night…" His face was bright red, he had just admitted to stalking Gokudera at all hours of the night.

Gokudera leaned in, kissing his way up Yamamoto's now warm neck, "I never would have taken you for a European Classical type." Gokudera's fingers were half-tracing circles, half-undoing Yamamoto's zipper.

Yamamoto exhaled, moaning, "a-ah, go-goku—"

"My name is Hayato." Yamamoto was interrupted. His eyes flew open once again.

"Wh-what?"

"Call me Hayato when I am this close to your neck…" Hayato bit down gently , his teeth on either side of Yamamoto's windpipe, finishing unzipping Yamamoto's pants his fingers toying with the elastic waistband of his boxers

"Hai, Ha-ya-to-oh!" Yamamoto gasped out as Hayato started licking his adam's apple.

Hayato hummed his response against Yamamoto's neck, making the sound seem like it was coming out of Yamamoto's open and surprised mouth.

"Mmm, time for the next question, Yamamo—"

"I-it's Takeshi."

Hayato smiled slightly, sitting up a little, "Takeshi." Yamamoto's erection twitched. Gokudera quirked one eyebrow, looking down at where his other hand was.

"Takeshi." He stated again, resulting in another twitch. He grinned, grabbing Takeshi's boxers and jeans and yanking them down below his butt in one motion. The erection sprang up, slapping against skin.

Takeshi's arms were shaking, there was no way he could continue holding himself up. He opened his eyes again, gazing at the ceiling for help.

Hayato traced the vein on Takeshi's erection his thumb coming to rest just below the head. He curled his fingers in slowly, one wrapping itself around the shaft of Takeshi's excitement at a time. Pointer finger…middle finger…ring finger….pinky…squeeze.

THUMP-P!

Takeshi collapsed, his arms finally giving out. He laid on the floor, his arms and legs splayed out awkwardly, breathing hard.

Hayato leaned his head forward, smiling and licked the moisture off of the tip, his hand still wrapped around the shaft.

He breathed out slowly, his breath causing Takeshi to shake slightly. "Last question, Takeshi." He felt Takeshi twitch in his hand again. "Time to see if you will pass my test." Takeshi let out a low, breathy moan.

"The square root of two cubed, times zero point five." Hayato stated before finally allowing his lips to touch the tip of the head, his tongue lightly flicking the slit. Hayato couldn't help but smile a little. The answer was a simple two, but he would have to be able to process the parts in order to figure that out.

Takeshi froze. Hayato circled the tip with his tongue once before lifting his head.

"Well? Do you know the answer, Takeshi?" Hayato smiled when he felt the twitch in his hand yet again.

Takeshi exhaled shakily, "Y-you and Me."

Hayato's eyes widened. He had not only solved it while having his brain challenged, but he had attached metaphorical meaning to it as well. Wait, did he just get asked to be-!

Hayato sat back on his heels, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the tip of Takeshi's erection. Suddenly he leaned forward, kissing Takeshi's panting lips gently.

"I accept."

Takeshi blew out a breath, "That means…I passed?"

Hayato just smiled, kissing him tenderly. "What do you think?"


End file.
